


percy is a queen (a very beautiful one at that)

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Funny, during HOO, not percy/hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Not Hazel/Percy. Just friendship fluff.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque
Series: collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	percy is a queen (a very beautiful one at that)

**Author's Note:**

> during HOO

"Where's Hazel and Percy?" Piper asks. The seven (and Hedge) had all gathered around the dining table on the Argo, needing to discuss battle plans and strategies.

Jason frowned, "I dunno"

Percy, they could understand. Getting locked on a flying boat for a long time, you learned that he was definitely _not_ a morning person. But, Hazel was hardly ever late.

"I think Hazel had a watch last night. She woke up late" Annabeth said.

The others nodded. That made sense. Ever since they had found out their enemy was the literal Earth, they had all started to do two-hour shifts.

"Jackson!" Hedge yelled, "Levesque! You cupcakes don't get your furry hindquarters down here in thirty seconds, I'm coming up there!"

Leo snorted, "Furry hindquarters,"

* * *

Percy had woken up late. Again. _Oops_ , he thought as he rushed his teeth and got ready.

"Jackson! Levesque! You cupcakes don't get your furry hindquarters down here in thirty seconds, I'm coming up there!" he heard Hedge yell from downstairs.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he stepped out into the hallway. There, he found a very flustered Hazel.

He raised an eyebrow, "You good?"

She looked up, startled.

"Uh, yeah. Just woke up late" she said, motioning toward her bed.

Percy nodded. Then he grinned, which not gonna lie, kinda scared Hazel. Mostly, because it was the same grin he got whenever he had some crazy idea.

"What?" She asked, warily.

He bent his knees, crouching.

"Hop on," he said

She giggled, then, when he didn't straighten up, she asked, "What?" not sure if she heard him correctly.

He looked up at her, still grinning, "Hop on!"

* * *

We were about to send Hedge up there and start the meeting without them when we heard squealing and laughing. There were loud thumps coming from the floor above us, and were about to pull out our weapons when we heard,

"ONWARD!" In a voice that was, undoubtedly, Hazel's.

A few moments later, a running Percy with an out of breath Hazel on his back came down the stairs and through the door. She was laughing so hard, she was almost crying. 

Piper and Annabeth joined her, while Leo grinned, and Jason and Frank stared at them wide-eyed. 

"'bout time" Hedge grunted, but even he was smiling a little.

Percy slowed, crouching so Hazel could slide off

"Behold," he announces, in a sports-announcer voice, "A queen and her royal steed,"

"You make a very beautiful queen" Frank blushed.

Hazel giggled, but before she could say anything Percy grinned.

"Why thank you," he said, taking a bow. 

Annabeth snorted while Piper laughed harder. Jason joined, and Frank blushed more, shaking his head. Leo's grin got wider.


End file.
